Forbidden Revenge
by I'maRosewannaB
Summary: Rose Hathaway is the most dangerous guardian out there. But what when a forbidden past comes back to torment her,how far will she go to protect her loved ones?
1. Chapter 1

**All Characters belong to Richelle Mead but the story line is mine.  
**

**Okay so this is my first ever story that I've written so, yeah I know it's CRAP!  
**

**But I wanna know what you think so...  
**

**R&R  
**

* * *

**_What will happen when a forgotten past brings danger to Rose and her loved ones? How far will she go this time?_  
**

**Chapter 1 – Prologue**

Lissa and I have been in Le high for more than 5 months now and today was the day we finally went home. Home for me, was to be in Dimitri's arms free from all this royal nonsense. Ever since Lissa was crowned queen all of us have been running around and hoping for the best to come out of this 'accidental' crowning. All we really wanted was for Lissa to get her right to vote, her family had died in a car crash 3 years ago, but she couldn't earn her vote unless she had at least one family member. Of course then I was arrested for treason after graduation for the murder of Tatiana, to be honest I was the only person capable to do this in the courts eyes. Shocker (!)

Me and my hot lover, Dimitri, and an Alchemist Called Sydney Sage went on an impossible journey to find lissa's step sister, Jill. We had actually known her from St Vladimir's; she was in the elementary campus so we never saw much of her. However Jill and Christian had started a club were they learnt fighting against strigoi using the three elements: Fire, water, air and earth. Lissa and Christian had broken up over Jill, this put Lissa into a very uncomfortable situation when they had to start bonding. But eventually Jill had to go back to school and Lissa did too. But Lissa was going to collage at Le High. Le high was 2 hours away from court so she wasn't unable to go back to school whenever she wanted to do. Stan and I had to make a new plan for the Queen of our society to go to college. I was head of security but I was also made to enrol with Lissa so we didn't look too suspicious to the humans. Most of the other Guardians were made to become teachers for subject likes sports but that was an easy job for us.

Me and Lissa had been going back and forth from the court during the weekends but we hardly spent any time with Dimitri or Christian. So you can imagine how happy we are to be spending our Christmas together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thank you to everyone who has read my story so far. **

**This chapter is a bit short but the next one is longer I promise!  
**

**R&R  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Le high**

Lissa shook me hard and was shouting for me to get up. I opened my eyes and hoped everything was okay. I watched Lissa get ready, she was elegant as always and had a great sense of looking tidy and had a smart dress on which showed her figure very nicely. Of course she was only wearing this because of her duty as queen to look elegant and poised. Me I had to wear my formal black and white Guardian clothing but one thing that me and my colleagues different was my red collar. The red collar was rare and was only given to the best of the guardians in the whole of our society. However when you were given this you were also meant that you were the queens guardians. For me this was an honour because I never thought I would become a guardian in the past let alone the fact of becoming a royal one. However me and Lissa had our friendship that helped us out. We have been friends for as long as I can remember.

I put on my clothes and poked my head outside the door. On our floor were only 5 rooms this was lucky for us but it was still difficult not to notice the two guardians standing outside. These guardians were also part of the royal guard and of course I had got to know them. One of them was Richard; he was in his 30's and had the same clothing as me. He and I worked the night shifts sometimes but mostly it was Maddie who was his partner. She was well built like any dhampir and was curvy but she was nowhere near as toned and defined as me. i looked up at her and smiled.

"You must be tired, you can go have a lie in if you want. Where going in like 3 hours" she gave me a smile back and nodded in agreement.

"I'll be in my room if you need me". In our dorms there were only 2 single beds. This meant that Lissa and I shared one and Robert and Maddie shared another. I turned towards Robert and gave him the same smile I gave Maddie.

"You can go to sleep for a bit if you want. I'll be fine by myself" I sounded confident as I said that but to be honest I was so excited to meet Dimitri again, that I was anxious.

He gave me a weary look. "I think I'm good for a little while longer I mean when we get to court I'll get have a better sleep."

I tried to talk him into going to sleep after and finally I gave up. That man was so stubborn. It reminds me how many times Dimitri had to get me to do something. Thinking about Dimitri put my mind somewhere else. When I was recovering from getting shot from Tasha's stunt I had broken up with Adrian Ivashkov, or he kind of did. I still feel guilty from what I did. Me and Dimitri got our happy ending but did he? I haven't seen much of him to be honest but the last thing I heard was that he had hooked up with someone royal and they spent the night together.

I went to back to our room and found Lissa checking if she had packed everything in her bag. I walked over to the other side of the room and got out my new cell phone, finally. I checked my inbox and saw I had one new message from Dimitri. I opened it smiling as I read through the message.

_Roza, _

_I miss you so much that it hurts me too much. I stay awake remembering our last night together and the night in the cabin. I can't wait till we replay history x _

_I love you _

_D_

I was used to getting love texts from him now but I never got sick of them. Each time he would send me a message it would be different, never the same thing. My love life with Dimitri has always been difficult but we always made it through in the end. Our scandalous relationship was not a surprise to some people but to my parents it was even more shocking that they did try to have a 'meeting' with him. I didn't know what both of my parents were capable of together, the thought was scary. So I let them go as far as dinner with both of us. I was shocked by what questions that my parents were asking Dimitri but he didn't mind. He had promised me a long time ago that he would do anything to be with me.

I put my phone on the side of my table and walked to Lissa. I stared at her trying to find out her emotions. Ever since the accident me and Lissa have had this bond but with recent events I found my head empty again. Which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, I mean it's wonderful not seeing her and Christian making out for once.

She gave me a look telling me she was worried and shook her head.

"You know I could use some help"

I looked her and decided I was in a good mood today and stared at her with surprise.

"You mean I don't have to act like a ghost and can actually talk to you your highness?" I exclaimed. She got annoyed when anyone called her 'her highness' but I found that quite amusing.

"Ha ha rose very funny. Now can you help me please?" I gave with a sigh and started to fold some of her clothes.

She gave me an anxious smile. "I always thought that we'd be like this one day, one big happy family, but I'm sure it would include both Christian and Dimitri."

It felt like a hundred years ago when we last had a conversation like this. Of course this was after Mason was killed. She had said it would be the best thing all of us together. But back then she didn't know about me and Dimitri being in love. This had been a secret for a long time.

I gave her a knowing smile. "I know though I'm kinda glad I don't have to have to listen to Christian moan about being in school again"

I didn't have to look at her face to see her rolling her eyes at that comment but then she replied before I could say anything else. "Yeah, and I'm glad I don't have to see you and Dimitri kissing each other all the time" I flushed bright red. This was rare even for me. The last time me and Dimitri kissed in public was the first day me and Lissa had come to Le High. And that one only lasted a minute, I think. Lissa and I had shared a bond between us for almost 3 years and because of this I saw most of her love life in it. It used to wake me up sometimes and I go pretty pissed when they wouldn't go to sleep. Now that's changed because we lost the bond when I 'healed' myself.

"You know I think that wasn't as worse as doing it in a chapel" this time Lissa flushed red. The first romantic night of their relationship was in the dusty attic of the St. Vlads church.

"You're just jealous that you don't have such a cute boyfriend as me"

"Oh yeah? Like Christian can take down a whole army"

We both knew this argument was turning disastrous so we kept on packing whilst we had a useless argument on who was better. As time flew we got ready to get on the court's private limo. Being queen did have its perks. Though it was harder to look out for strigoi through tinted windows. Luckily we left during daylight. Although strigoi couldn't come outside during the night they were able to get humans to do the dirty work for them. Like following people and staking wards. However the only humans we had to worry about were the humans which we gawking at the limo. Not many of them had become friends with us during our stay since Lissa had most of her classes at night.

Our ride was nice and relaxing. We had more protection with us though, which consisted of two jeeps full of guardians at the front and back of the limo. Our ride only lasted about an hour and then we reached the beautiful court again. We were met at the gates by important moroi greeting their queen and after about ten minutes I told Lissa to go have a lay down before she stressed herself to much with all this royal nonsense. As she went to her room I went to the guardian centre half hoping to see Dimitri along the way but I didn't. I had to go report to Stan, the head guardian, before I could take some time off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey so I decided to add another chapter today as I have had loads of views in less than 24 hours of publishing the first chapter. So yeah thank you!**

**Oh and a special shout out to my first follower Twilightfan023!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Back to court**

As I was walking to my own room I thought of where to find Dimitri at this time of the day. I knew they changed shifts during the day but I had forgotten to ask Stan about his whereabouts. I was turning a corner when out of nowhere someone grabbed me from behind and put their hands over my eyes. The soft voice was as sexy as his aftershave. I knew who this was.

"Guess who?"

"No one important I'm guessing, seeing as they didn't meet me as soon as I walked onto the premises"

Dimitri let go of eyes and turned me around. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss me. I got lost in that kiss as I had done so many times before and like always Dimitri broke the kiss.

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'll have to think about it" I replied as I pressed my lips together.

He gave me a smile and looked at me with love. "You can't stay mad at me forever, that's one of the many reasons I love you remember?"

"As a matter of fact I do" as I finished this I let my arms rap around his neck and I kissed him for what felt like forever. After we broke the kiss I noticed some moroi looking at us with disgust. Dimitri, obviously knowing my reaction to this, gave me a hug and asked if I wanted a doughnut. Boy did I ever. Being a guardian did mean to have a healthy appetite but it also meant that I had to re fuel myself as often as I could. Dimitri and I walked hand in hand over to the courts café. We passed other guardians along our journey. Some of them gave us approval and had showed us respect others thought this was wrong and shot us daggers as we approached the counter.

I order two glazed doughnuts and a cappuccino and Dimitri went and found us a table. I sat down next to him and we caught up with what was happening for last few months. Catching up with gossip and stuff. After I finished my cappuccino someone approached us and shadowed our table. I was shocked to see that person was my dad. Suddenly aware of our surroundings me and Dimitri let go of each other's hands and Dimitri stood up. I followed half a second later.

"Hey old man, wasn't expecting to see you here" Abe Mazur wore a fine cashmere suit and wore a surprised look was on his face.

"You thought I was done assessing my future son-in-law over dinner? No way!" I flushed at the comment of Dimitri being my husband. Not many guardians decided to get married, first because they had to guard someone but second because dhamipr's can't reproduce with each other, it' impossible. The only way we could further our race is if we have a moroi to do it with.

"Dad! What are you talking about?" I shot my head towards Dimitri.

"He hasn't been giving you a hard time has he?" Dimitri shrugged this question off so I turned towards Abe and glared at him until he gave me the answer.

"No of course not. Me and your mother just took him for a hunting trip and asked some of the questions you wouldn't let us ask at the dinner. We had lots of fun" he look at Dimitri and smiled "didn't we?"

For the first time ever I saw Dimitri look afraid. He look so cute but that wasn't important now I wanted to know what had happened. Dimitri caught hold of my hand and pressed it tightly telling me now to worry. But he didn't tell me not to answer back at this.

"Did you hurt him? I mean you better have not cause you won't like me if you did" I kept on stammering on until Abe started laughing and saying that everything went according to plan. This time I grew really angry but Dimitri came to the rescue by changing the subject.

We talked for a bit longer until Abe told us that he had important business to go to and wouldn't be at court for at least a couple of weeks. He also told us that whilst he was staying here he was able to buy a holiday house for himself and was wondering if I would like to stay in it until he got back. I thought about it for a bit then agreed. I mean what harm would come for me staying in a house; I had done it before when Lissa and I were on 'holiday' how different would it be?

I thanked my dad and waved him goodbye. I started to walk to my new house when I told Dimitri to go ahead and get settled in our 'new home' whilst I went and checked on Lissa. I was walking towards the royal housing when I noticed something move in the shadows. In seconds I had my stake out moving to the threat but as I moved around the corner there was no threat. It was just two moroi kissing. With further examination I noticed these weren't just any royals this was Adrian and Jill. I turned back to my original route and thought about what I had just seen. Could it be true, Jill and Adrian?

I rushed over to the royal housing when I suddenly bumped into a hard built body, this person was defiantly a dhampir, I jerked back and stared in surprise. It was Ambrose. Ambrose was like any other dhampir but instead of becoming a guardian like most of the dhampir men, Ambrose chose to become a 'blood whore' of sorts. It wasn't the first time I was seeing him but I hadn't seen him since the last time I went to trial. I smiled at him kindly and he smiled back.

"Haven't seen you in a while, how you been?" I asked him.

"I was on holiday for a while with my aunt and I was actually looking for you" his aunt was a type of gypsy, a _Roma _of sorts. She had been giving us fortunes before our problems even occurred and as she was like always right about the path I had chosen.

"What's up?"

"My aunt was wondering if you and Lissa wanted a fortune again, I mean she was bang on last time and I thought it might be fun to get you to have a look into the future"

"No offence but every time I get a fortune from that lady trouble always ends up following" he laughed at my analysis. And after about a minute I found myself talking about school and normal stuff. It was a nice break.

I soon forgot about my sightings of Adrian and Jill and talked to some of the guards at the building asking them if Lissa was sleeping still. They told me that she was at a luncheon with some of the elite royals. So I decided I would head back to home. I walked past some beautiful gardens and to this one lonely house at the side of the housing. It was beautiful. It had at least 2 storeys and had a beautiful front porch, this was Abe's choice?

I unlocked the door and walked in and saw all of my belongings were already shifted into the house, and on another side of the wall was Dimitri's stuff. I walked into the living room and lay back on the couch. It was nice and soft. I wasn't on duty for another 7 hours. But I had the need to find Dimitri, I hadn't seen him for ages. I looked to my side and found a letter with my name on it. I opened it slowly my eyes dropping slighty from my lack of sleep.

_Roza, _

_My shift does not end until 12am. If you need me I'll be in the court room guarding the trail that's happening today. I'll hurry back!_

_D_

I looked at the clock hoping to see the time close to 12 but that was 4 hours away. I put the note back and decided to lay down for a bit and have a small nap. After what felt like half an hour I woke up.

My surroundings had changed a bit. I was in a bedroom with a silk duvet hugging onto my body and someone lying down next to me. I turned my head and saw that Dimitri was lying down next to me sleeping. His arm was around my waist and he was snoring a bit. I rested my face next to his and looked at him, studying his features. He had a small stubble beard growing and his skin was soft. His nose was shaped perfectly and his lips were too soft and big that I felt the urge to kiss him. But I held back not wanting to disturb him. I slowly moved his hand and crept out of the room. I hadn't seen the house before but man was it big. There were at least 6 different rooms not including en-suites. After searching for a while I found the separate bathroom and walked in. it was obviously designed for a moroi's needs. At one side of the room was a sink with at least 10 bottles of perfume, 5 boxes of makeup and other toiletries. I sighed; it would be nice to one day use wear make up properly. I splashed my face with water and got into the shower; I gave myself a nice hot shower and went into the room where Dimitri was. He looked at me and gave me a smile.

I used my favourite line on him from the first time he caught me doing something I shouldn't have been. When I think about it, I was really childish back then.

"See something you like?"

"You look great"

"Are you kidding? My hair's all wet and messy!"

"But to me it still looks silky smooth and gorgeous"

I wrapped my hair in a towel and sat down next to him on the bed. He put his arm around me and I rested my head on his muscular chest. Then I sighed.

"What's the matter?"

"I was just wondering if we could ever have a normal relationship"

He gave me a weary look. "You don't think it's working?"

"No ,it is but I mean um… like we won't ever be able to have a proper one"

"What do you mean?"

"Like I'm sure you want to go to Siberia again, don't you?" he hesitated before answering, wondering where I was going with this.

"Yes"

"And I'm sure you want to have kids"

"Um rose you do know that we can't have kids right?"

"Duh, but I mean I'm sure you've thought about it" I felt a bit stupid now for thinking about this question. Dimitri had always melted next to children and it hurt me to know that he will never be able to have a child that is ours.

"Yes I have actually and I do think we should wait until we have this conversation again"

"Come on I'm sure you want to have kids, especially before you hit 30"

He turned me around and sat me on his lap. He cupped his hands around my face and sighed.

"Rose tell me seriously do you want a kid now?"

"No, but…"

"That's what I thought. I mean we can think about it but I do think we should wait at least until Lissa has graduated from Lehigh."

I sighed again knowing Dimitri was going to win this battle like always.

"Okay we'll wait".

I got myself fully ready after that and left Dimitri to get himself ready too. We walked to the main guardian building holding hands. Many people found out about our relationship. People, mainly moroi forbid this, however seeing our relationship develop mainly other guardians started blooming and rumours were spreading fast that guardians were being too open and that they should never have relationships. Yeah right!

As we reached the main doors we saw another guardian we had not suspected to see, Mikhail Tanner. Mikhail was a guardian who helped us the past months, after we reunited him and Sonya he felt forever indebted to us. I smiled at him as he approached us.

"Hey"

"Hey Rose, Dimitri" he gave a polite nod two both of us which we returned.

"How are you and Sonya?"

"Great actually I needed to ask for a favour from you"

"Sure name it."

"Well I need your help for getting me and Sonya off of court" he looked around as he said that and I felt this wasn't good.

"Why?"

"We need to get away for a bit…a while maybe" Dimitri joined the conversation finally.

"Where are you going?"

"Umm … were going to go on holiday, to Las Vegas" thinking of Las Vegas made me think of the time Lissa, Eddie and I broke Victor of prison and decided to go there after we found out that Robert, Victors' brother, lived there. We had eventually lost both of them when Strigoi attacked us.

"Why can't you take holiday leave?" I asked. Guardians were allowed to take 1 week off every month in order to meet family or do other things. Mikhail hesitated before answering.

"We're going to elope, Rose" Wow now that was something you don't hear about every day.

"What?"

"We love each other but Stan won't give me the leave yet, he says what I'm doing is stupid"

Anger flared through me and Dimitri obviously knowing that squeezed my hand and gave me a look that said _Don't go crashing through those doors, stay calm._

I gave a brief nod and turned back to Mikhail and smiled.

"I think it's wonderful but why are you eloping?"

"The church is not permitting our marriage, they won't allow it" I frowned at this and a thought suddenly came into my mind.

"I could talk to Lissa and get her to pull some strings" A smile spread over his face showing that my mind was yet again performing genius thoughts.

"You would do that for me,us?"

I nodded and he looked so happy that he could fly. He thanked me and walked away probably going to Sonya the and I walked into the guardian building and got smiles as we walked to Stan's office. We knocked and walked in together.

"Rose,Dimitri" he gave a nod to both of us.

"Hey, we were told to come talk to you today about something"

"Oh yeah I nearly forgot, sit down"

"Yeah what's up?"

"There was an attack in a school at St Petersburg a few weeks ago and many guardians died in battle, we were hoping you two would like to go and replace some numbers whilst we get permanent staff to replace you"

Dimitri and I were shocked. St Petersburg is were Dimitri's family live and his sister went to the school. My heart hurt as I thought about her. We had been good friends however on my last night there,before I went Novosibirsk, I got Abe's hunchmen to stop her making a big mistake with this guy how banged up her sister aswell. Finally Dimitri spoke.

"When?"

"we were hoping for you to go in a few days. I know you have family there and well what better way to spend you Christmas eh?"

Curiosity got the better of me. "Why are you asking us?"

A smile flickered on his lips and he answered. "I never really got to thank you guys for finding Tatiana's murderer and well I guess this is our way of saying thank you"

I was shocked from his answer and said "No need but who's we?"

"Queen Lissa and I"

Dimitri's head shot right up and I knew, just like me, he was not expecting this. He said the question before it even came to my lips. "What do you mean? Like she told you to send us away?"

Stan's face turned weary.

"No, of course not. She thought that you two would like to spend some time together and she knew you knew the place and well she also said that she thought you would like to see your family and make sure they're alright in person" This was directed to Dimitri and I saw happiness in him before it came to his face.

" I accept" he said calmly. I took me half a second to realise that they were waiting for my decision.

"Of course I'm going but Lissa" I hadn't thought about this until I were saying it. Stan answered.

"No need to worry you're part of the royal guard and you know nothing gets past them"

He was right, nothing does get past them and that was why I would have to trust them .

"ok, I accept".

* * *

**Next chapeter might come out tommorow or next week. I've nearly finished school for the summer holidays and I want to upload my chapters ASAP!**

** - A  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay so this is a filler chapter before they go to Russia, sorry it's a it short. Thanks to everyone who has been reading so far, you guys are AMAZING! :)**

**-A  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Problems!**

After that we parted ways to our assigned work. I was on duty in the queens quarters so this gave me the chance to finally talk to Lissa about Jill and Adrian.

"What?" Lissa literally screamed this out causing the guardians to flinch.

" I think they're … you know…like going out" I said this slowly as I knew she would freak out further.

"What is she thinking she is only 15 years old, and Adrian should have some sense too, I am not going to tolerate this" anger flared in Lissa. She was right it was wrong but for some reason this reminded me of what Dimitri and I had gone through, when we were still at the academy. To be honest the more I thought about it the more I softened to the idea.

"Liss I think we might be over reacting about this a bit. I mean she might be 15 but she does know what she's doing , she's too innocent to do anything dangerous". I hoped I could be the voice of reason which is weird cause I never am.

"You're right." Wow, that was a huge relief! "However I still need to talk to Dimitri and find out what he is thinking and if this is going to create any problems".

Now this was the Lissa I knew and loved. Always being reasonable before acting like I usually do. I smiled at her.

"Do you want me to get him now or later?" I was too curious. Sensing this too she shook her head and shouted " Daniel".

Daniel was a guardian but not a royal one so he could be trusted to do anything she asked. He ran into the room with a stake in his hand. Did he honestly think that lissa would call him if strigoi were attacking? Noticing that there was no danger in the room, he calmed down and bowed down to Lissa.

"Yes ma'am?"

"I would like you to find Adrian Ivashkov and bring him immediately to me" she said this with power yet with kindness and he obeyed to what she was asked.

We then waited in patience for him to come back.

After 10 mins there was a knock on the door. One of the guardians in the room stepped outside and back in anouncing that Adrian had arrived. This all seemed weird however it was too make sure that no strigoi were outside ready to kill the queen.

Just before Adrian entered I went and stood still in my original guardian position. Adrian walked in bowing down to Lissa.

"my queen" he announced with a smug smile.

"Be quiet you know that you don't have to call me that". Lissa was trying to keep the anger that was burning in her, from the earlier news, to make a nice atmosphere.

"I know" he said "I just like to annoy you sometimes. What did you wanna see me for?"

"I had to ask you a question that might sound a bit personal, but I feel that it's important for me to know about this" she mumbled on trying to find the right words.

"Lissa just ask already" he said impatiently.

" Well I wanted to know if something was going on between you and Jill" Adrian's earlier smile was replaced by a surprised yet anxious look.

" I don't know what you're talking about"

" Yes you do. I had a tip off from a very reliable source that you and Jill were seen kissing in a public area". Hurt had now replaced her anger as he lied in front of her.

Adrian laughed " who was that 'reliable source' , rose?". Before Lissa could respond I stepped out of my guardian position and stood right next to Lissa.

* * *

**You might be wondering why it finished like that, well the next chapter is ganna be in Adrian's pov so I had to kind of stop somewhere. **

_"Love fades, Mine has" Dimitri Belikov _

**-A**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is short but i changed the story a tiny bit whilst writing it.** **Have fun reading and please post reviews and negtive critisism will be taken into account. **

**R&R****  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

I felt like my heart and the world had stopped. I was looking into the eyes of my former lover. She stood with a fierce stance looking at me with disgust, but this didn't matter. Every time I saw her I felt like my chest had a hole in it that was taking over my body.

"As a matter of fact I am" she said that with venom dripping from each word, yet the more I looked at her, the more I wanted her again. NO! She was with that Russian idiot. Why do I never get who I actually love?

Pushing these petty thoughts out of my head I knew I had to get over her. I turned to face Lissa, " And you believe everything she says? Wait no forget that of course you do, but you also now me. Do you really think that 'if' I were with Jill that I wouldn't be careful or that I do know my limits?" I had never felt so angry before but this was getting ridiculous. Lissa expression softened up immediately but Rose looked like she wasn't taking this crap. I mean who would ever find out that Jill and I had a one night fling, it's not important now anyway.

"You know I love you and Jill and I just want what's best for you. However Jill is just 15 and your like 6 years older than her, it's wrong and you know it". She always is the voice of reason that's why she's queen I guess. But this was a war that I was going to win for once.

"I guess it's always okay for other people to do stuff that is 'wrong' isn't it?. I mean Rose was what 7 years younger than him when they got together, but because she's the queens best friend she can get away with this!"

Rose was furious but lissa's face fell from caring to hurt and that's when I knew I had pushed to far.

"Adrian she is 6 years younger than you and she has a reputation to carry now, she does not need a low life, spoilt, little play boy brat distracting her!" her voice had gotten louder with each word and each word was like a stake in my heart. I was about to reply when Lissa, who had still not recovered from earlier, interfered.

"OUT, GET OUT ADRIAN, NOW!" She had lost it and completely, caught me and Rose off guard. I took a look at her aura and it was exactly what I feared. Spirit had kicked in and was taking over her. Noticing my concern Rose caught on to what was happening.

"Adrian!" her voice caught me off guard. "Go and get Sonya, NOW!" Rose ordered.

And just like that I sprinted as fast as I could to find Sonya.

* * *

**There was atypo in the last chapter that i didn't notice before so I thought I would correct it now. Lissa says this near the beginnig of the chapter.**

"You're right." Wow, that was a huge relief! "However I still need to talk to **Dimitri** and find out what he is thinking and if this is going to create any problems".

**However it should be:**

"You're right." Wow, that was a huge relief! "However I still need to talk to **Adrian** and find out what he is thinking and if this is going to create any problems".

**Carry on reading **

**-A**


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

Sorry people can not upload any new chapters yet going on holiday and volunteer work is time taking so…

Anyway will try and put a new chapter up next week.

Have a nice holiday!


	7. Chapter 6

**I Apologise for you guys having to wait I've been busy latley and fasting, you really can't be bothered to do anything whilst you have no food in your system!**

**Anyway hope you guys like this chapter, the next one will be up very soon. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sonya's POV

I was about to go grab lunch with Mikhail when Adrian cam bursting through my door.

" SONYA QUICK, LISSA'S GOING MAD"

With that Adrian and I ran to palace housing. I had warned Rose that this would happen. With Rose not taking the darkness out of her , Lissa's magic was building up quicker and quicker. Adrian and I were near palace housing when Mikhail texted me, asking me where I was. I left him a message telling him where I was.

When we got to her room Rose was trying to calm Lissa down. However as soon as Adrian walked through Lissa lost it again I knew what I had to do. I walked over calmly to her and put on a caring look, which wasn't completely fake, and looked at Lissa. " Lissa I want you to sleep for a bit , you're really tired and you need to catch up with your sleep".

^^^^^^^^FR^^^^^^^^

Rose's POV

Lissa looked at Sonya with wonder and awe and after a short pause she nodded her head. she lay down on the couch and dozed off. I sighed in relief at the sound of her gently soring. I turned towards Sonya who looked at me with the same amount of relief.

" Thank you, Sonya"

" My pleasure" she replied.

Worry and concern radiated off of her.

"Can you make another charm please, she's ganna need one now"

"Of course" she replied " Howeve rit won't last her that long this time. This one had a nasty side effect on her".

The charm Sonya had given Lissa, 3 months ago, was to drive the spirit away from her. But we, well I, had forgotten to get a new one from Sonya when we came back. I had completely forgotten what with everything thing going on.

"That's fine" I told her "It was my fault anyway , I forgot to bring her to you when we arrived at court. Sorry to have disturbed you but we really needed her to calm down. Adrian pissed her off to much"

"No don't worry , I should have remembered too. I had forgotten with all the wedding planning" she smilied. I had gotten Lissa to happily change the priests mind. Being queen did have loads of perks.

"Thanks again Sonya . I better get her to a proper bed though"

With that Sonya left taking Adrian with her thank goodness.

^^^^^^^^FR^^^^^^^^

Lissa's POV

I looked at Sonya knowing she was right, I was tired and sl- NO!

Spirit had taken over me I needed to fight it. I pushed as hard as I could to push the spirit away, I tried and tried. And I succeeded however I knew I would have to sleep now, because I really was tired. I walked over to the couch and fall asleep.

^^^^^^^FR^^^^^^^^

My eyes flickered open as I woke up.

"Sleeping beauty awakens!"

I turned my head to find Christian's face next to mine.

"Hey" I said

"You've got to be more careful next time! Do you know how worried I was when Rose called me?"

"I-" I was about to explain that I was sorry but his lips came down onto mine with such fierceness and passion that we got completely lost.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Give reviews guys! I wanna hear what your feedback is!  
**

**:)  
**

**-A  
**


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry that this chapter is short and a bit crap but it'll get better next time. **

**I kind of had to rush this one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Rose's POV

We were leaving today, going on the longest flight ever to Siberia. I was saying goodbye to Lissa when she started crying. I immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Liss I'm only going for 2 months. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know" she replied "It's just that I'm ganna miss you so much"

"Eww you two, get a room." I pulled out of the hug scanning around to see who had made that comment. Adrian. I walked over to him and glared at him, that's all I did. He looked at me the smile vanished and he gulped.

"I'm sorry for what I said it was rude and inappropriate" I stopped glaring and smiled. I turned around to see everyone laughing their heads off.

"That is one scary Bitch" he whispered to Eddie.

"Don't you ever forget it" I replied.

After everyone stopped laughing we finished off our goodbyes and boarded the plane. I slumped down in relief into my seat next to the window. This was going to be a very long flight.

^^^^^^^FR^^^^^^^

We had about 4 hours left of the journey and I had finished watching Rush Hour 2, which by the way is hilarious! Chris Tucker and Jackie Chan are amazing. I turned around to notice Dimitri staring blankly into space.

"Earth to Dimitri" I said as I waved my hand in front of his face.

"Hey" he replied.

"What's up?" He looked distant and worry was radiating off him badly.

"Nothing, just thinking" he murmured.

"About what may I ask?"

"If my family will accept me"

To be honest I had completely forgotten. This was the first time that Dimitri was meeting his family after turning. I don't think that any one had told them what had happened yet. Thinking about Dimitri's family made me wonder about Viktoria. We hadn't ended on good terms last time and I was starting to wonder if we would make up this time.

" I got to tell you something"

" What is it?"

" Well the last time I went to your house Viktoria and I ended up having an argument before I left" I never told Dimitri this but I knew that it would come up soon enough.

" What was it about?" he asked me.

" Well the last night I spent with your family we went to a party at one of Viktoria's friends house. She was going out with this moroi, Rolan,which had hit on me the second she tuned around." Dimitri's face darkened at this and was looking really pissed. " I stayed quite because I knew it would cause a problem. Later on I met Abe and he really wanted me out of Siberia that time. He told me that Rolan was the same one who knocked up Sonya. So I made a deal with the devil and told him that I would leave town If he stopped Rolan from doing it with Viktoria."

When I finished the story Dimitri's reaction was not what I expected it to be. He pulled me into a bear hug and kissed me on my head.

"I apologize on her behalf. I should have been there to tell him to go away not you. But you were right to do what you did; you looked out for her when I couldn't. I'm sorry that you had an argument with her though. I will have to knock some sense into her myself." I laughed then sighed.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"We only have 2 hours of the flight left and I don't know if I can finish Rush hour 3 in time" I moaned.

He laughed and told me that we'll have enough time and we watched the movie together.

* * *

**Okay hope you likey.**

**Will upload chapter as soon as I write it!**

**-A**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey**

**Sorry i haven't updated in a LONG time! I thought i'd give you another chapter. It's crap to my standard writing but im kinda goin through writers block, so PM me any ideas. Also I'm really busy with school stuff, year 10,great(!)**

**Also check out my new story Love Promises. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

Siberia, the place hadn't changed a bit. I used to tease Dimitri that this place was an artic wasteland, but as usual I was wrong. Siberia looked like it hadn't changed since I left last time. People everywhere, culture, music and shops!

We rented a car and drove to Omsk, Dimitri's home town. Of course I got hungry at a couple of points in the trip which delayed us a teeny tinny bit. Dimitri wasn't letting me drive, shocker (!). We had told no one that we were coming to Siberia except from Queen Lissa of course. All together it took us 3 hours to reach our destination. The house was surrounded by flowers and on the porch the swing moved ever so slightly with the wind. Dimitri looked at me and gave a small smile. He was really nervous. I squeezed his hand and dragged him with me to the front door.

Dimitri and I had a plan. We, well rather I, would break the news to them slowly. He was waiting in the car right now, chicken. I pressed the bell and waited. After about 30 seconds there was no reply, so I pressed again. I checked the door for any break in signs, there were none. I pressed my ear to the door and listened. Doors slammed in the house and people were shouting.

"You open the damn door Karoline, I'm changing Zoya's nappy" Sonya shouted. I stifled a laugh and continued to listen.

"Arghh, you're the best sister anyone could ever wish for Sonya. The pregnancy excuse doesn't last forever you know!"

I was about the press the bell again, when I heard screaming. Acting on my instincts I kicked the door down and ran inside. Sonya and Karoline were frozen just staring at me then the door. I quickly scanned the area to notice no threat. Then I saw that Karoline had a stepped on one of Paul's sharp toys and fell. After that examination, both of them came running towards me screaming and squealing, oh no this is not good.

"ROZA!" they both screamed. I hugged them back as they tackled me.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the door but you should really answer the door more quickly." We all laughed and cleaned up the mess I had made. I was told that Olena and Yeva had gone to get some groceries. Sonya was no longer pregnant and she had a baby girl, Rosalie Dimtri Belikova. I had tears in my eyes when she told me this. I held my niece in my hands then remembered I left Dimitri in the car.

"Hey, have you guys heard the rumour the Strigoi can be changed into their original state?" random conversation starter I know.

"Yeah they said your bond mate did it to some random Strigoi when they kidnapped her" Sonya replied.

"Well it's true I was there and so was Dimitri. Dimitri was that 'random' strigoi" Both Sonya and Karoline looked at me dumb founded and a bit upset.

"Don't joke with us, Roza"

"I'm not joking with you, why would I?"

"Prove it to us then" Karoline said. Reluctantly I got up and walked out the house and ran to the car. Dimitri had closed his eyes and tears were leaking down his face.

"Dimitri" I whispered. His eyes shot open and he immediately whipped the tears away.

"Hey are they ready for me?"

"Yeah come on" I knew he wouldn't tell me anything yet so I would have to wait until later.

He held my hand and we strolled up the path way. I opened the door and Dimitri had a similar greeting to mine except his was a little bit less quick. They sprayed him with holy water and Karoline scraped a silver stake on his arm. Dimitri grunted from the pain then stared at me looking for help. I let the girls work their magic and laughed. After a whole minute of asking him questions and checking to see if his eyes were red they gave him a proper greeting. They hugged him and kissed him on his cheeks. Dimitri was introduced to Zoya and Rosalie. He had tears in his eyes again. I wiped them and kissed him gently on the lips.

I was starving after the 'reunion' of sorts. When Yeva and Olena returned they were much calmer and mainly Dimitri and his mother hugged and cried.

Olena immediately started to fix up dinner whilst we all chatted and told them about our new assignment. This was how I wanted my life to be from now on.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this, review and read my othe story plz!**

**-A**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey **

**Enjoy this chapter, thought i'd get a quick chapter in. Sorry it's short but it's a necassery chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**  
The days passed quickly. Mostly it included Viktoria and I bonding again. Dimitri and I got ready to leave to go to the academy that Viktoria attends too, St Basil's.  
We met everyone that lived in the community and a party was thrown for Dimitri's return. It was like the memorial however this time I remembered to lay of the vodka a bit. Yeva and I had a talk about what happened along with Olena. I told them everything that Dimitri and I went through to get to where we are today.  
The weirdest thing that happened in our stay with the Belikov's would have to have been when I was playing with Rosalie.

~~~~flashback~~~~

Sonya had gone to the store and had asked me to look after Rosalie. She was so cute. Every time she sees me she smiles and gurgles.  
We were playing peek-a-boo when she started crying, so I rocked her back and forth for a bit until she fell asleep. Yeva walked in about a minute after she looked a bit like me when I would go into Lissa's mind however after her 'episode' she freaked. Not in a bad way but she danced around the living room and started laughing. She must have noticed my 'what the hell?' face, when she turned around and whispered in my ear:  
"Be careful of what you think but remember he won't let you sink"  
She leaned away and I said- well probably shouted "WHAT?"  
She apparently thought it was appropriate to smack me on the back of the head and then leaned in again.  
"You must remember to be careful you will want no harm on the surprise and gift you are to be given. However, remember to keep your family close cause they might just drift away …slowly and … painfully for you"

~~~end of flashback~~~

She had freaked the hell out of me!  
I mean what normal person says that. And what did she mean by 'gift'? I had told Dimitri about her 'episode' but didn't tell him what she said. He told me that when she blanks out it means she is having a vision, and by her reaction he guessed it was good.  
We left 4 days after our arrival in Russia. Viktoria, Dimitri and I left in our car to yet again go to the place where they tried to kick me out from ever since I was little. School.

* * *

**Did you like it? Tell me what you think, I wanna know!**

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey **

**Im trying to write and upload whenever i can in the holidays. Hope you like this chapter, if you don't like it plz tell me these types of com ments make me a better writer. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10  
St Basil's was exactly like . It looked like a university with ancient architecture. The main school was in the middle with the dorms surrounding the building. Guardians were on patrol and students were running around shouting, laughing and just being kids. When we arrived, about 5 miles before the building, was a large iron fence and 2 watch post huts for guardians. We approached them in our car; once they verified who we were they let us through. Viktoria said a quick good-bye before we walked to our new house. Lissa had pulled some strings as queen and gotten us a studio flat. I think she's spoiling me but who am I to complain?!  
We bought our entire luggage in and I flopped onto the new couch. When I opened my eyes Dimitri stood there with a disappointing look on his face but there was also a hint of amusement.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"You know what? Aren't you going to help unpack?"  
"No, I feel really tired" I complained.  
"So do I but we need to go to the guardians meeting anyway in 10 minutes so get up and get ready" I hated being treated like a child. I frowned the dragged my suitcase into the bedroom. It was huge! The walls were turquoise and were the bed is was a brown and turquoise wall paper with had a leaf pattern on it.  
I rested the suitcase on the bed and took out my new uniform. It was just like the normal average guardian uniform however the St Basil's crest was on it but my uniform was still different from the others. Because I am part of the Queens Guardians Force I have a red collar which no one else has in this school. I felt privileged to QGF it made me feel special.  
Once I'd showered and changed I walked into the living room and found Dimitri talking to someone. I walked forward to notice a face I thought I'd never see here. My mother.  
Janine Hathaway, all 5ft 2inchs was standing in front of me. If someone had told me about a year ago that my mother and I were really close I would laugh. Now, we have a solid relationship. We figured out our differences and ever since maintained a healthy relationship.  
"Mom!" I squealed and hugged her. She seemed surprised as much as I was on my reaction. She calmed down then hugged me tightly.  
"Hey kiddo! How are you?"  
"I'm fine but what are you doing here?"  
"Hans told me to help replenish numbers here and also this is a chance for you and me to spend more time together." she smiled.  
"That's great! Where are you staying?" I asked.  
"In the guardian's dorms. You got a nice place here." I immediately felt a bit bad for her. We were staying in a place that looked 5 stars and she was in a small guardian room.  
"D…do you wanna stay here with us?" I stuttered. I wasn't really sure if having her stay with us is a good idea but she is my mother, I have to ask.  
"No, that's okay. I like staying in my own place." She smiled and then her expression changed.  
"I almost forgot we need to go to the guardian meeting" she said. She then looked at her phone. "crap and we're late!"  
I was astonished usually it's her telling me to mind my language. We half walked half ran to the meeting room. They hadn't started yet, that's a relief. About 2 more guardians were missing we had to wait for them before we started.  
When they arrived we all sat down around a large table. The head guardian, Smith, arrived and welcomed us all. He explained to us what had happened during the attack then told us of the new job openings.  
They needed a theory class teacher, combat class teacher, perimeter guardian and a personal mentor for a 'troublesome' student.  
Dimitri and I had discussed that I cannot teach theory because I'm impatient and will end up hitting a student with a book or something. So I was going to apply for the combat class or the mentor job. About 6 people applied for each job but only one person was allowed each so they were going to decide who gets the job on experience.  
My mother, surprisingly, applied to be the theory class teacher. I gave her a questioning glance but she just shrugged. Weird. Smith compared the 5 applications for the job and in the end my mother got the job. Dimitri applied for the 'troublesome' novice. He got the job, he was also the only applicant. Now it was time for the combat teacher. I was on the edge of the seat waiting for my name to be said, but Smith just said something that excited me more. We were literally going to fight for the job.  
6 guardians including me applied for the job. 2 of them dropped out thinking it was hard work. Chickens. I was really excited. Senior novices were in the gym and they were taking this as an educational experience. We were all introduced to everyone before we started.  
Smith stood at the front and spoke in English proberly my benefit. She pointed at my partner.  
"This is Guardian skull and his apponent Guardian Dean"  
She then pointed to me and my partner.  
"This is guardian Karl and Guardian Hathaway" Immediately after she introduced me the crowd broke out into whispers that rose in volume. One novice stood up. She was about my height, a bit taller, and had good looks. Not as pretty as me but properly the best looking novice here.  
"Wait a sec, Guardian Hathaway as in Rose Hathaway" she asked.  
"Yeah I'm Rose Hathaway" she sat back down and talked to the boy next to her.  
All the novices were whispering like mad.  
"I heard that she was hot, I didn't know she was this hot"  
"She killed like 300 strigoi in hour" and these carried on for a bit until everyone settled down. The girl that stood up before carried on talking to her neighbour.  
"Bree!" Smith shouted.  
"Yes Guardian Smith?" asked in a sweet voice.  
"Would you like to share what you were talking about after I told you to be quite?"  
"Sure." She said. "Luke, here, told me that Guardian Hathaway is hotter and a better fighter than me. So I retorted that I am 100 times better than she is, and in looks I mean there's no comparison, I win" OMG she is not serious. In a flash Dimitri was next to me trying to calm me down by holding my hand and whispering to me that I was nothing compared to her. I knew that but she didn't.  
I scoffed. "Did you wanna say something Guardian Hathaway?" Bree asked in a sweet voice.  
"I got a lot to say" I retorted. Everyone was on the edge of their seats waiting for something to happen.  
"Yeah? Well go ahead?" She challenged me. Game on bitch.  
"You see the last person that challenged me got put in the hospital for 1 week, and we wouldn't want that to happen to you now would we?" I asked. Students were now chanting 'fight, fight fight', God what are they 5?  
"You bit-"  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Guardian Smith shouted. "Miss Gordon you will apologise to Guardian Hathaway immediately".  
"Are you serious?!" She retorted. "She just threatened me and I have to apologise?, over her dead body!" She shouted.  
I was about to tell her where to stick her attitude, when Dimitri looked at me. We fought a silent battle , he obviously won.  
"No need to apologise Miss Gordon now about you prove your friend here wrong?, Why don't we spar?" I challenged her. I looked at Guardian Smith wanting approval she nodded and sighed in defeat.  
"Your on" Bree answered. I walked over to the mats and got myself ready. I was stretching my arm s when I felt Dimitri wrap his arms around my waist. "Good luck" he whispered in my ear. I turned around and looked at him in the eye.  
"I don't need luck when I have you" I said. I leaned forward on my tip toes and kissed him until someone very rudely interrupted us.  
"You stalling?" Bree asked me.  
"Not at all, you better get ready" I told her.  
I got ready in my fighting stance and I anticipated her every move. She was good but I was better. In under a minute I had her pinned down and announced her 'dead'. She glared at me in hatred whilst I let my guardian mask slip and I smirked at her. Cheers erupted throughout the gym and everyone was chanting my name. Dimitri picked me up and kissed me. I wonder why he was being all lovey dovey all of a sudden. I pushed that thought to the back of my head and I got ready for the real fights.  
I fought the first guardian, Guardian Skull, and he was a bitch to fight. After 10 minutes I had pinned him down and we were both panting. The other pair were finished so I was against the winner, Guardian Dean.  
He was a really handsome guy, but nothing compared to Dimitri. He has a reputation as a flirt. His facial features reminded me of Mason a lot. We crouched into a fighting stance and he winked at me. In return I showed him my man-eater smile. He looked behind me and started laughing. I looked at him strangely, after noticing my expression he explained.  
"Your boyfriend looks funny when he's jealous" I turned around to have a look after my head turned I was knocked down to the ground and he was trying to get a opening to my chest.I managed to wriggle myself into a better postion and then kneed him in the nuts. He fell back into a foetus position and tried to doge when I punched him but he was weak. He regained some of his strength and then finally I got a opening to his chest.  
That was it. I was now the combat class guardian/ teacher.

* * *

*** peaks from behind the curtain* **

**Was it good? Did you like it? Tell me i wanna know!**

**-A**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys!**

**Enjoy this chapter, more to come. **

**Thank you for the reviews :)**

* * *

Chapter 11  
I woke up to the soothing sound of Dimitri's voice.  
"Roza, come on wake up" he whispered into my ear.  
"Just 5 more minutes, Dimka" I shouted.  
"You're going to be late on your first day" he planted soft little kisses down my throat and the events of last night coursed through me. After I had won my battle with Bree and the other guardians I was appointed head combat teacher and was given the rest of the day off. So Dimitri and I had spent the afternoon 'celebrating' our new jobs. I turned around and looked into the eyes of my lover.  
"Hey! You showered before I could and got changed, that's unfair" I whined.  
"You looked peaceful when you were sleeping so I thought that I'd get ready and let you have a bit more sleep" he explained.  
"That's so NOT the point. You know I have dibs on the morning shower" I was really annoyed. Dimitri and I had agreed to maintain a healthy relationship whilst living together that we would take turns in doing things, such as taking showers. I know it's silly but that's how things work, we won't get in each other's hair if we take turns in doing stuff. I got up grabbed my uniform and locked the door behind me as I walked into the bathroom.  
"Roza, come on I didn't mean to make you upset it's just that you looked really tired and really what difference does it make? You still have enough time to get showered". I was still angry at him and for some reason this wasn't normal. It wasn't darkness because the bond was broken but I just felt really upset. I took a quick shower then changed into my uniform. Dimitri after 5 minutes of banging on the door figured out that I was giving him the silent treatment.  
I walked out the bathroom and noticed Dimitri had left. Suddenly all the anger I was feeling was gone and now filled with sadness that Dimitri was upset with me cause I was giving him the silent treatment. I was rummaging through my suitcase for socks when suddenly I felt nauseous, it wasn't my Strigoi alarm, I could tell the difference, but it caused me to run to the toilet and puke out everything in my stomach. I felt hands hold my hair up and rub my back.  
"It's okay Roza, you'll be alright". His voice soothed me and all of a sudden I was in a loving mood. I brushed my teeth whilst Dimitri watched and once I was finished I turned around and stared at him taking in his features man was he HOT!  
"Listen Roza, I just-"I cut him off by smashing my lips against his and after about a minute Dimitri, being the annoying person he is, broke the kiss and smiled at me.  
"I love you" I whispered.  
"I love you too, Roza. I know you're hungry right now so let's get some breakfast before you start going all king Kong on me and start demanding food" He said. I laughed, and reluctantly agreed. Today was going to be a long day and I need my energy to survive.  
~~~~FR~~~~  
Once Dimitri and I ate and parted ways I went to my first lesson. I was teaching seniors for a double period. They all understand English, and I sure as hell wasn't bothered to learn Russian, so I just got straight to it. I called out a register to find a couple of students running in late. They ran in and I wasn't surprised to notice who came in late. It was the infamous Bree Gordon with the boy whose name I still hadn't learnt.  
"Detention for late comers' next lesson" I warned as we all stretched. Bree shot me a look of hatred and I just smiled and carried on teaching. I never thought I'd say this before but man do I have respect for teachers now. I had to get everyone's attention like 5 times and it was a bitch for them to understand anything. But this was a senior class they were always trickier to teach than any other classes.  
When lunch came along I was called to the headmaster's office. Her name was lady Lauren Zeklos. She was Ivan's aunt to my understanding and she was also the same head teacher Dimitri had.  
I knocked on the door and heard her invite me in. I bowed in respect of a royal and then nodded to the other guardians around the room.  
"Guardian Hathaway it has come to my knowledge that you and Guardian Belikov are showing too much of your relationship infront of students and would like it to stop please" man she got straight to the point didn't she?  
"Of course Lady Zeklos however I –we haven't shown our relationship other than holding hands in public." Why would she care if to dhampire's were together?  
"I had novice, a miss Gordan, inform me that you and Belivov kissed yesterday during the sparring matches. Is this not true?"  
"It is but-"  
"That's all I need to know" she interrupted. "I will have Belikov warned too and you are to keep your relationship private and not share it to students around campus . is this understood?"  
"Yes, Lady Zeklos" I answered defeated.  
"You are dismissed Guardian Hathaway" she told me "Oh and congratulations". I stared at her confused but she just shook her head and carried on with her work.  
I hated that Bree girl. God I wish I never have to see her again or someone is going to the hospital.  
~~~~FR~~~~  
After a long day as a teacher I dragged myself into our apartrment. I turned on the light to notice that rose petals were scattered on the floor. I followed them to the bedroom where the petals finished and on the bed was a big dress bag and a note. I walked over and picked the note up.  
Dear Rose  
Meet me near the pond at 10am. I have a surprise for you. Wear the dress and help will arrive soon.  
Lots of love,  
D  
I put the note down and just as I was going to open the bag someone knocked on the door. I rushed over and answered.  
There standing in front of me was my best friend Lissa.  
"Lissa" I shouted in joy as we hugged. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
"What the queen can't visit her best friend?" she retorted.  
"Of course you can but I thought you were going to Lehigh next week, what are you doing here?"  
"Well Dimitri called and asked me for a favour and I'm technically here for all saints day. I'm making a royal appearance" she told me. Of course, the last time this happened was when Lissa and I had returned from our 'holiday', and the queen decided to humiliate Lissa publicly. A member of the royal monarchs family is supposed to and visit a school in a preferred country.  
"I'm so glad you're here but I'm going out in a bit, Dimitri has a surprise for me" I told her.  
"I know, I'm here to help you get ready come on we only have 2 hours to get you ready" I smiled and remembered the good old times when Lissa and I would get ready for dates in school.  
We walked to the bedroom and took the dress out of the bag. It was simple and beautiful. It was black with a jewelled bust and was made out of black chiffon. ( pic on profile).  
~~~~FR~~~~  
After an hour of getting ready I stared into the mirror looking at a different woman. She had a very nice and complementing dress that had gorgeous hair in a half bun with curls and a body that had the right amount of sun init.  
"Come on let me drop you off" Lissa said.  
We walked across campus and chatted about court stuff and how tiring all this drama is making her. She's been getting sick and has been sleeping a lot. Weird, any other day I'd say she's pregnant but I don't think she is maybe the pressure is getting to her.  
The pond is nestled in the trees but I could still make it out because of a luminous glow. I turned towards lissa and thanked her for helping me.  
"Hey what are friends for, good luck" she whispered and started walking back to her room.  
I walked towards the light, I know scary right, and found the pond covered in hundereds of candles and a table with food. I smelt his aftershave before he covered my eyes with his hands.  
"Guess who?" he asked.  
"Yoda, is that you?. When did you get so tall, and not green?" I asked playfully.  
"Roza" Dimitri warned. He kissed my neck and then turned me around to have a full look of me.  
"You look beautiful" he said.  
"Thank you. So what's this all about?" I asked.  
"Well lady Zeklos told me that we were not allowed to publicly show affection towards each other so I decided it's time for us to have a date"  
"You didn't have to do this pizza in our room would have done just as well" I told him.  
"That's not how my mother taught me." he told me. "Come on let's sit before the food gets cold".  
We sat down and our main course was Pizza. I looked at him amused. "My mother taught me to give the girls favourite food on a date".  
I took a bite and mumbled. "Your momma taught you good".  
After the main course came more of my favourite foods then dessert. A brownie slice with a strawberry sauce heart on top. I had a peek to see what Dimitri was having and there wasn't anything there. "You not ganna have dessert?" I asked him.  
"No I'm full already." I bit into the brownie and was it good. I was on my third bite , about to take the fourth when something shimmered. I prodded at it with my fork and then took it out. It was a beautiful diamond ring, I looked up at Dmitri's end to see that he wasn't there instead next to me on one knee.  
"Rosemarie Hathaway, I don't want to ever let you go,  
You don't know how I feel  
You don't know my love is real  
I wish to hug you and hold you tight  
I think we're meant to be together forever  
I can feel my heart beat all the time  
I love you than you could imagine  
and I'll keep loving you until the end.  
Roza will you make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"

* * *

**Cliffy... tell me what you think. **

**if I get 32 reviews Rose will answer yes. If not then...**


	13. Chapter 13

**A promised shout out to my faithful reader Nellyrose1994, she's amazing and is really insperational!**

**Hey, so thanks guys for the reviews and I was really touched by one review exceptionally which was written under 'Guest'.,**

**"... I usually dont review because i don't wanna tell ppl how they should write their stories, if i do review I usually just tell them what a great job their doing. But if you want 32 reviews I'll write a review for every chapter cause I really enjoy this story, its one of my favs and Im on fanfic reading everyday. Im not working right now so I spend the whole day reading and i just want to say your story and writing style are way better then most the stories on here. You could be a writer if you wanted to be.. Your very good don't ever give up and please continue this story! I love it!" Thanks for your review you really inspired me to make this chapter. :)**

**Okay so enjoy this chapter. Hope you like it, and remember to review!**

DPOV

I did it I finally did it, I asked her and she said yes. Wait I think she said yes. I snapped out of my fantasy and stared at her repeating the question to her "Roza? Wi..will you m…m…marryme?"

She blinked a few times then talked me to the ground whilst shouting out " YES!YES!YES!". she kissed me and then after a few minutes I broke the kiss and held out the ring which was on the plate.

I slid it onto her finger and smiled. She knew this would make me happy and I knew she would make me happy no matter what.

RPOV

Wha…what did he just say? He wants to marry me? Why me? What did I do to deserve a man like him?

I heard him repeat the question and I wondered what I should say. Hell yeah I'm saying yes, it's not every day someone as good as him proposes to you. I tackled him to the ground and shouted out my answer then pulled him into a long kiss which he broke obviously. We sat up and he reached over to the table and grabbed the ring. I held out my hand and he slid the ring onto my finger and smiled at me.

~~~~FR~~~~

The next morning I woke up sore from last nights 'celebration' in the bedroom. I still had to tell everyone about the good news, thank god it was a Saturday. On every Saturday, Dimitri, Viktoria and I were going to Olena's house. It was only a 2 hour drive so we could leave whenever we wanted. But Dimitri being the annoying fiancé woke me up at 6 in the morning so we could doge any Strigoi lurking about. We had a quick breakfast knowing Olena, she would have prepared a feast already so we only had toast and coffee.

In the midst of all my happiness I had completely forgotten to tell Lissa what had happened. Actually I think she was part of it anyway. I walked over to royal guest housing and knocked on lissa's door. I waited patiently as I heard shuffeling on the floor and then a very tired Christian moaning, "I'm coming. I'm coming".

He opened the door and man did he look bad. His hair was all over the place and it looked like he had a bruise blooming on his cheek. "Wow. What crawled up your ass and died?" I asked.

"Hey, Rose can you please tell me why you're here this early in the morning and annoying me?" he asked.

"I need to talk to Lissa." I retorted.

"I thought we were meeting you in an hour anyway to go to Olena's. She's in the kitchen anyway" he answered and trudged back to his bedroom. I entered the kitchen and stared at a crying Lissa who had her hands in her lap and was rocking on her heels. I ran over to her and sat down putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Lissa, what happened?" I screamed.

"Rose he forgot that it was over 1 year anniversary yesterday and spirit got the better of me and I whacked him in the face with a vase!" she muffled. I burst out laughing. I wish I was there to see it but fortunate I was with my future hubby all night. She stared at me like I was the most horrible thing in the world and then started crying again.

"Rose, do you know how bad I'm feeling right now cause I hurt him and your just laughing!" she retorted.

"Yeah Liss I do know your hurting but your acting a bit over the top. He looked fine to me and you didn't even mean to do it so it's okay." I told her calming her down a bit.

"Yah I guess your right" she realised finally. "So how was dinner last night with Dimitri?"

"It was okay we chatted then kissed and you know the usual" I told her. I could sense that she wanted to know about the proposal.

"He didn't ask you anything important perhaps, including a ring?" she was so excited about the answer.

"Well he did give me this" I held out my hand with the ring and she instantly squealed and hugged me.

"Oh I'm so excited this is going to be awesome, we need to pick colours, dresses … oh and have you decided where you want it and what date?"

"Woah Liss calm down we haven't thought..." I was interrupted by a feeling of nausea and ran to the bathroom. I felt someone hold my hair up whilst I regurgitated (A/N I always wanted to use this word J) last night's dinner. I wiped my mouth on a towel and then borrowed a toothbrush and cleaned my mouth.

"Rose how long have you been sick for?" Lissa asked.

"A few days but only in the mornings. It's nothing to worry about I probably caught a bug or something" I explained. Lissa looked thoughtful and walked out of the bathroom she returned with a small box. I looked down and instantly shook my head.

"I can't be I'm a dhampir, it's impossible for me and Dimitri to have a child and you know it liss"

"Look rose, I know how you feel but I'd rather you take this test and keep my mind at peace and come on having a child can't be that bad. Christian and I have been trying to have one for months"

"Lissa why didn't you go and talk to him?" she looked upset but agreed never the less. "Oh but Rose I'm coming back in a few minutes to check up on you." She told me. Whenever they got in a fight it never lasts for long. I should now.

I looked at the packet and realised how real this moment could be. What if it is possible for dhampirs to have children? I peed on the stick and waited 3 minutes following the instructions. Just as I was about to look at the stick there was a knock at the door.

"Rose are you okay?" Lissa asked.

"Yeah, I'm just about to check"

"Do you want me to be with you?"

"Please." I let her in and she gave me a sad smile and wiped the tears that were rolling down my checks. I walked over to the sink and looked at the small two lines confirming my pregnancy.

"It's not possible" I whispered. Lissa hugged me and let me cry into her shoulder.

"I have to tell Dimitri" I told her. She nodded and let me leave.

~~~~FR~~~~

As I walked through the door to our apartment I heard the shower was on. How was I going to tell Dimitri? He's going to think this child isn't his and then he's ganna leave me and we're going to be all alone. How could I live without Dimitri?

I hadn't noticed the shower turn off until I saw Dimitri walk out the door. He ran towards me and wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Roza, what's wrong?"

"I…I need to know that no matter what happens you won't leave me and will let me explain fully."

"I promise but Roza you have to tell me if anything's wrong. Are you hurt? Did someone say anything?" he looked worried but I could see the love behind his eyes. Maybe he could accept this child.

"I..i'm pregnant." He shot up from his seat and zoomed to the other side of the room.

"What? Rose how could you cheat on me?" he shouted. Him being angry made me cry even more.

"Dimitri you promised to listen to me first" I pleaded.

"Fine I'm listening but how could make the fact that you cheated on me better?"

"Dimitri the baby's yours!" I exclaimed.

"What? That's not possible and you know it" he said more calmly.

"That's what I thought but Lissa and I thought about it for a lone time and now we came to a conclusion that maybe I was able to have baby's because of my altered DNA. You remember that Lissa bought me back from the dead"he nodded. "Well when you were strigoi Dr Odlenski (is that how you spell it) told me that I have more moroi dna than a normal dhampir." He edged closer to the bed and sat back down again. He closed his eyes for about 5 seconds and when he opened them tears were running down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you Roza it's just that I never thought that you and I could ever have children and here you are carrying a miracle."

"I think we better get ready and go tell your family" I told him.

He kissed me really quickly "I really am sorry" he told me.

"I know you are and I don't blame you for being mad, i just feel really over whelmed and tired."

"Pregnancy hormones. This is going to be amazing, I never thought that you and I could have a child and you've once again made my world better. I love you Roza."

"I love you too, Dimitri"

* * *

**Okay... so what do you think?**

**Tell me I wanna know! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**I really want to reach 45 reviews until I UD. **

**love you guys lots **

**-A**


End file.
